El Problema
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Harry ha estado mas huraño que de costumbre; los otros chicos de su curso están a un paso de matarlo. Hermione esta determinada a descubrir, lo que sea qué molesta a su amigo, y ayudarle a encontrar una solución. El problema: Draco Malfoy por supuesto.


**El problema**

**Personaje/pareja(s):** Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Pansy, Dhapne, Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Harry; Draco/Harry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-15  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Harry ha estado mas huraño que de costumbre; los otros chicos de su curso están a un paso de matarlo. Hermione esta determinada a descubrir, lo que sea qué molesta a su amigo, ayudarle a encontrar una solución. El problema: Draco Malfoy por supuesto.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Intento de humor  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Creo que es obvio que no soy rubia, ni inglesa y que no gano nada con esto, en otras palabras no soy JK  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 3,033  
><strong>Beta:<strong> **nande_chan**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Ron abre los ojos sobresaltado por el ruido que ha hecho la puerta del baño al ser cerrada bruscamente, lanza un suspiro y comienza a estirarse sobre la cama, al tiempo que escucha a Seamus y Dean quejarse del _mal humor_conel que desde hacía dos semanas Harry despertaba.

Y no era para menos, Harry estaba completamente irritado durante todo el día, y la única con la valentía suficiente como para interrogarlo o reprocharle su actitud era Hermione. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ésta era capaz de lograr saber qué era lo que estaba molestando al moreno.

Aquello comenzaba a impacientar a Ron, ya que por norma general era él y no su amigo el que despertaba de mal humor, y tenía que confesarlo, Harry Potter cabreado sin una razón aparente daba bastante miedo; no que fuera a ir por ahí declarándolo, pero estaba seguro que tanto Seamus como Dean, y por supuesto Neville, estaban de acuerdo con él.

Definitivamente necesitaban saber qué era lo que tenía de aquella manera a Harry, e intentar resolverlo antes de que sus compañeros de habitación se decidieran por hacer algo que Lord Voldemort no había logrado, _matar a Harry Potter_, y algo le decía que eso sería a puño limpio como el moreno siguiera despertándolos de aquella manera a esas horas de la mañana.

Harry dejaba que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños de igual manera, la mandíbula le dolía de tanta tensión que estaba soportando, pero es que aquello estaba saliendo completamente de su control.

Y ni siquiera era capaz de preguntarse el por qué le estaba pasando aquello a él, ya que sabía que al destino le encantaba joderle, si había algo que fuera improbable para la mayoría de magos seguramente le pasaría a Harry Potter, esa parecía ser su suerte y no era como si pudiera hacer algo para cambiarla.

Pero aquello se salía de todo lo que pensaba, ¿no se suponía que luego de la muerte de Voldemort ya no tendría que sufrir mas? ¿Entonces por qué le estaba pasando eso? Alguien se estaba divirtiendo bastante a su costa, eso era seguro.

Cerró la llave del agua y tomó una de las toallas para secarse, preguntándose si acaso cuando Voldemort lo marcó como su igual no lo había dejado maldito para siempre.

Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas de su sala común, con un libro que no estaba leyendo sobre su regazo mientras se preguntaba la razón de la extraña actitud de su mejor amigo.

Algo estaba molestando a Harry, eso era evidente. ¡Incluso Ron se había dado cuenta! El problema era que el moreno no parecía querer decirle cuál era el problema, cosa que no hacía si no inquietarla más. Harry siempre había sido como un libro abierto para ella, y ahora era como si de pronto le hubieran cambiado el lenguaje a su libro.

No quería meterse en los asuntos de Harry, pero aquello comenzaba a inquietarla de mala manera. Sabía que su amigo no estaba en dificultades, estaba segura de que de ser ese el problema Harry no rehuiría la mirada ni se mostraría tan poco entusiasta a hablar con ella.

Tenía que ser algo más, pero a la joven bruja no se le ocurría qué podría ser, y barajeaba varias opciones mientras sus amigos no bajaban para ir a desayunar, pero ninguna terminaba de encajar en todos los síntomas que Harry estaba presentado. Según Ron, Harry no había vuelto a tener pesadillas, simplemente parecía despertar de muy mal humor.

Tanto que ya eran varias veces que había despertado a sus compañeros de habitación y no sólo eso, sino que durante parte de la mañana contestaba con gruñidos que pretendían ser monosílabos, eso último era algo que a la castaña le constaba.

¿Qué podía tener de aquella manera a su mejor amigo?

Draco le sonríe a su reflejo, mientras éste le regresa una sonrisa aún más amplia y le repite por décima vez en lo que va de la mañana lo bien que se ve y lo guapo que se encuentra, y Draco sabe que es verdad, por supuesto. No existe nadie en el castillo que pueda competir con él. Por mucho que Blaise diga lo contrario.

Pero por mucho que Zabini lo diga, es obvio el efecto Malfoy que lo acompaña, es decir, sí, Blaise puede ser atractivo y todo lo que quieran, sin embargo no es el italiano el que obtiene miradas por donde pasa. Después de todo, nadie podía permanecer impasible ante el encanto Malfoy.

Dijeran lo que dijeran los miembros de otras casas, Draco era plenamente consciente de que no había otra persona en aquel castillo que pudiera rivalizar con lo que se generaba cuando su presencia estaba involucrada, si es que no en vano llevaba en sus venas sangre Black y Malfoy.

Y también sabía que no importaba cuántos miembros de otras casas lo miraran con molestia, al pasar tres cuartas partes de sus integrantes fantaseaban con él; que ni intentaran negarlo, ya que él sabía la verdad. Lo veía en sus ojos cuado lo miraban y lo sentía en las palabras _airadas_que le dirigían. El otro cuarto restante, los pobres carecían de buen gusto o en su defecto eran ciegos y sordos. O les iban los hipogrifos o las sirenas.

Así que ahí estaba, terminando de arreglarse para ir al gran comedor e iniciar una semana más.

Iba por el pasillo con la cabeza en alto y mandando miradas de superioridad consciente de las miradas _discretas_que algunas personas le dirigían al pasar, cuando al girar a la derecha para llegar al gran comedor se encontró nada más y nada menos que con el trío dorado. Hizo una mueca cuando su mirada se topó con la figura de Potter.

Éste no lo miraba a él sino que miraba obstinadamente al frente como si no existiera, a diferencia de Granger y Weasley, que le mandaron miradas cargadas de desprecio. _Lo dicho, nadie era indiferente a su presencia._

Salvo Potter, que en ese momento simplemente sigue su camino. Draco frunce el ceño sin poder creerse la actitud del héroe. ¿Quién demonios se cree el Gryffindor para pasar de esa manera de él? Y ahora que lo piensa, ¿no ha estado Potter mas extraño de lo normal?

—Pipote, ¿no me digas que has tenido una mala noche? —pregunta por molestar al otro, no porque sienta curiosidad.

Potter se limita a mirarle de una manera tan extraña que Malfoy no sabe cómo interpretarla; la mirada dura un momento, pero remueve todo en el interior del rubio. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando ahí? ¿Por qué Potter lo mira de esa manera? Busca la mirada de Granger en un intento de comprender lo que a pasado ahí.

Pero los ojos castaños de la chica le devuelven una mirada de desconcierto, casi como si le gritara _a mí no me preguntes, yo no tengo idea de qué pasa por su mente_, y Draco tiene ganas de sacudirla. Para una vez que necesita que ella le responda algo y la muy tonta es incapaz de ayudarlo.

Decide dejar a los Gryffindors correr tras Potter mientras él piensa un momento. ¿Desde cuándo está Potter de aquella manera? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero juraría que la semana pasada el moreno estaba un poco mas animado.

Con esos pensamientos en mente llega a la mesa de Slytherin donde ya se encuentran Theodore, Pansy, Blaise y Dhapne.

—Te ves como si se te hubiera acabado la poción que usas para el cabello, Malfoy. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco mira los ojos oscuros de Blaise y se deja caer en el asiento junto a Pansy.

—¿No creen que Potter ha estado muy raro últimamente?

Pregunta y por supuesto no le pasa desapercibida la mirada que comparten los otros cuatro.

—Draco, —Empieza Dhapne—,¿cuándo vas a aceptar que estas obsesionado con Potter?

—No sé de qué me hablas Greengras —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco, ya que en las últimas semanas esa es una de las conversaciones recurrentes en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Lo que Dhapne quiere decir es que estás desesperado por follarte a Potter, y que nosotros estaremos encantados cuando eso ocurra si eso significa que dejarás de hablar del Gryffindor de una puta vez.

—Se los he dicho hasta el cansancio, no quiero follarme a Potter y no estoy obsesionado con él.

Los cuatro jóvenes restantes compartieron una mirada llena de exasperación antes de decir al unísono:

—Negación

Draco los miró durante unos instantes preguntándose, no por primera vez, la razón por la que toleraba todo eso cada semana. Igual era momento de buscarse nuevos amigos.

Hermione, quien no había dejado de pensar en lo que le sucedía a su amigo y le daba vueltas a la extraña conversación que Harry y Malfoy habían compartido en el pasillo, llegó a la única conclusión lógica que encajaba con toda la evidencia: lo que fuera que le sucedía estaba relacionado con Malfoy. Ahora el reto era descubrir exactamente qué era.

Harry revolvió los huevos en su plato con fuerza sin poderse creer la desfachatez del rubio, no entendía cómo era que todo había llegado a ese punto, no lo entendía. Todas las noches durante ese último mes, Draco Malfoy entraba en sus sueños haciendo con el cosas que Harry no se había ni permitido imaginar.

Como la noche anterior, por ejemplo, donde el rubio lo había amarrado al cabezal de la cama, y había hecho cosas con su lengua que Harry estaba seguro estaban prohibidas en Reino Unido y el resto del mundo. Draco le había demostrado que su lengua servía para más que sólo soltar sarcasmo y Harry se había encontrado hecho una masa temblorosa y jadeante en las manos del rubio.

Pero, sin excepción, antes de que el rubio lo follara como era su deseo, antes de sentir la carne palpitante de Malfoy en su interior, el muy cabrón se burlaba de él. Le decía que aún tenía que aprender más, y despertaba en su habitación, con una erección monumental y completamente frustrado.

Sólo para encontrar al rubio en el comedor a la mañana siguiente, desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado y metiéndose con él en cada oportunidad.

Harry estaba convencido que aquello era un plan elaborado de venganza Slytherin, los muy desgraciados querían matarlo de pura frustración sexual, y no era que no hubiera intentado encontrar alivio a su problema, lo que había hecho.

Había acorralado y arrastrado a Ginny a una de las aulas vacías, donde la había besado con una fiereza y un hambre desconocida hasta el momento, pero no había sentido nada; simplemente se sentió desesperado y tuvo que salir casi huyendo de ahí, dejando a una muy ofendida pelirroja que ahora no le dirigía la palabra.

Y por más que miraba mujeres y hombres a su alrededor, simplemente ninguno lo encendía, y aquello no hacía sino demostrar que, efectivamente, estaba bajo algún hechizo lanzado por el rubio. En una situación normal le habría pedido ayuda a Hermione, pero aquello era algo vergonzoso, y lo era aún más porque realmente no quería que se detuviera.

¡Sólo quería que Malfoy lo follara de una buena vez!

Hermione observa durante todo el día a su amigo, cada una de sus reacciones y de sus gestos, nota sin duda un patrón: cuando Malfoy se encuentra en la misma habitación, Harry le dirige una mirada anhelante para después fruncirel ceño y no volver a hacer contacto visual con la figura del rubio.

Sin embargo, todo el tiempo Harry está inquieto, limpiándose las manos como si le estuvieran sudando en el pantalón, removiéndose en su lugar y al final, luego de varias horas, se separa de ellos y va al baño de chicos, durante más tiempo del normal.

Honestamente no había querido hacerlo, aquello no estaba en su naturaleza, pero ya que Harry no hablaba, ella tendría que encontrar otra manera de averiguar qué le pasaba; y si aquello tenía que ver con sus sueños, no quedaba más que entrar en ellos.

Posiblemente nada la había preparado para lo que se encontró en ellos, un Harry Potter en manos y rodillas, jadeante y suplicante, mientras un Draco Malfoy lo preparaba con unos dedos aparentemente expertos, haciendo que su amigo diera gritos y gemidos de placer.

Sabía que estaba mal por supuesto, pero no había sido capaz de retirarse. Había seguido como hipnotizada los movimientos del rubio, al tiempo que recreaba la pupila con la visión de aquellos dos magos. Se sintió completamente pervertida de estar ahí, y completamente frustrada cuando luego de lo que parecieron horas de que Malfoy estuvo jugando con Harry, éste simplemente lo dejara justo cuando su amigo más lo necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, no sólo Harry está frustrado, ella también lo está, ya que no sabe cómo ayudar a su amigo; no se le ocurre una manera de hacer que Draco Malfoy se meta en la cama de Harry Potter, pero está decidida a hacerlo.

Como que se llama Hermione Jane Granger.

—Si pasa una semana más, Dhapne va a ganar la apuesta.

—Sólo a ti, se te ocurre apostar contra Greengrass, Zabini —dice Pansy acostada en la alfombra de la habitación de los chicos leyendo una revista.

—Yo qué iba a saber que Potter tenía tanto autocontrol.

—Igual estabas equivocado y Potter no se siente atraído por Malfoy.

—Nott, la atracción de Potter por Malfoy es evidente.

—Pues es tan evidente que Potter te va a hacer perder frente a Dhapne.

—Theo, dime algo que no sepa.

—Que seguramente Potter necesita una ayuda —dice Pansy cerrando la revista y mirando a los dos hombres que descansan sobre la cama de Zabini—,piénsenlo detenidamente. ¿No es Potter demasiado mojigato como para lanzarse a los brazos de Draco?

—Pero con ese hechizo de frustración permanente, no puede existir ningún mago que sea capaz de soportar eso.

—Estamos hablando de Potter, si hay alguien capaz de hacer todo lo que es improbable es él.

—¿Qué propones Pans?

—¿Qué tal convertir el día de Potter en su día de suerte?

Hermione no espera que Pansy Parkinson se acerque a ella luego de una clase de aritmancia, mucho menos que lo haga con la propuesta que le hace. Honestamente la Gryffindor no sabe la razón por la que confía en la mujer, pero dado que sus intentos han sido infructuosos, lo único que se le ocurre es confiar en la Slytherin y rogar a todos los magos que aquello no se vuelva un desastre.

Draco no entiende la razón por la que sus amigos lo citaron en aquella aula vacía del quinto piso, según Dhapne la cosa era de vida o muerte, pero ninguno de ellos se encuentra ahí, lo único que hay son pupitres en mal estado, por lo que toma asiento en la que en sus buenos tiempos seguramente fue la mesa de los profesores y decide esperar unos minutos más por ellos.

No seria la primera vez que aquellos que llama amigos le juegan una broma, sobre todo desde que Zabini y Greengrass están en esa absurda competición acerca de quién es el rey de las apuestas. Draco aún recuerda una memorable ocasión en que su amiga se comportó todo un día como la sabelotodo de Granger, ocasionando más de una carcajada en la sala común y logrando exasperar a la castaña a quien por supuesto aquello no le había hecho mucha gracia.

La verdad era que los Gryffindors no tenían mucho sentido del humor.

Harry se sentía intrépido y como si flotara era una sensación rara pero no desconocida, salvo que ahora no era capaz de recordar a ciencia cierta cuándo había experimentado algo así, lo único que sabía era que Draco Malfoy, ese desgraciado de Draco Malfoy, al fin le había mandado una nota citándolo esa misma tarde.

Harry hervía de pura anticipación sin ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Draco Malfoy. Cuando abrió la puerta del aula se recargó en el marco, clavando la mirada en la figura del Slytherin comiéndolo con la mirada.

—¿Potter qué…

Pero no terminó la pregunta pues el Gryffindor había pegado su cuerpo al del Slytherin antes de buscar su boca con desesperación, Draco abrió los ojos al máximo de pura impresión, sin poderse creer que Potter lo estaba besando y de qué manera lo estaba besando.

Como si no existiera nada mejor en el mundo, devorándolo con un solo beso, como nadie jamás lo había hecho, y Draco había besado a mucha gente, pero nadie lo había reverenciado con un simple beso como lo estaba haciendo elGryffindor.

Draco no pudo aguantarlo más, bajó las manos a las cintura del Gryffindor, pegándolo a su cuerpo, marcando el ritmo del beso, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones, mordiendo el labio inferior de Harry, encantado de escuchar los sonidos que estaba haciendo el moreno.

Draco fue consciente entonces de las ganas que Potter tenía, por lo que bajó las manos hasta el trasero del chico apretándolo, sorprendiéndose de la oleada de deseo que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, sintiendo de pronto que elGryffindor estaba demasiado vestido y preguntándose si el moreno le permitiría hacerlo suyo como aparentemente deseaba desde sabía Merlín cuánto tiempo.

Al final iba resultar que Zabini lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo, pero no se detuvo en el pensamiento, no cuando Potter comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello de una manera que lo volvía loco, y no solo eso sino que elGryffindor se había apoyado en la pared y había colocado una de sus piernas sobre las caderas del rubio.

—No te irás de aquí hasta que yo diga, Malfoy.

Y por primera vez Draco estuvo completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de moreno.

**Notas de la autora:**

Fue escrito para el M!B del Drarrython, mi primer intento "largo" con estos chicos, espero que les guste.


End file.
